fire burns
by nyclover909
Summary: logan love kendall. one night kendall comes home and they have sex. the next morning logan has a wake up call and leaves the country. 5 years later he's europe's pop/hip-hop king and kendalls life is shit. karma's a bitch. mpreg last one
1. Chapter 1

1

**chapter 1 **

**This is my new story that is inspired by _nicki minaj's _song fire burns. I just love this song as I do all her songs but this song hits home. I hope you like it.**

**Logan's POV**

I was at the apartment alone on a Saturday night sitting on the couch. The guys were at this party at some girls invited them to. I was invited but didn't want to go. Mrs. Knight and Katie were at a mother daughter spa and would be back in the morning. I was read a book called a wind in the door. It was second in a book series. I was really into it when the front door busted open. It was Kendall the blond god that I was madly in love with, he looked tipsy.

"Hey what are you doing back so early? Its only 11 o'clock." I asked as he came toward me with a grin on his face.

"I didn't want to be there anymore. I rather be here with you." he said leaning a little closer to me. I was getting nervous. He was really close to me. He put his hand on my upper thigh.

"What are you doing?" I asked

he put his finger to my lip. "Shhhhhh, your cute when you nervous" and leaned in till are lips were touching. It was like a spark that ignites a stream of fireworks. I felt light headed, this was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He pulled away and looked at me

"Why?" was all I asked

"Because I love you"

"You do." he nodded his head and I pulled him into another kiss. This was a great as the first on. I've been in love with him since the 7th grade when he saved me from some bullies that took my glasses and throw my books an the floor. "I love you too I said against his lips.

He pulled away and lean toward my ear and seductively whispered in my ear "Do you want to move to the room?" it made me shutter but mostly scared because I was a virgin.

"I don't know Kendall"

"Don't you love me?" I nodded my head "and I love you so we should do it."

I gave a worried "are you still a virgin logie?" the blond asked and a blush spread across my face well I turned away. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. I stared into his green beautiful eyes. "Its ok I will take care of you" he kissed me one more time before getting up and holding out a hand for me to take. I took it and he lead me to the room. He locked the door and ushered me to his bed where he laid me down and crawled on top of me and passionately kissed me.

He swept his tongue along my bottom asking for access. He was being a gentlemen and making my first time special. His tongue was everywhere In my mouth, gliding on my teeth, sweeping the walls of my mouth and cleaning my own tongue I couldn't help but moan this was heaven. His hand were under my shirt rubbing my flat stomach and twisting my nipples. I was in such a daze I didnt even know he took off his and my shirt. I was letting moan after moan come out my mouth.

He started to working his way down my neck to my caller bone where sucked and kissed there until there was a dark purple spot. Then he finished making his way down my abdomen and took one of my nipples in his mouth well pinching the other. He finally made it to my pants he looked up at me as if asking for permission and I just nodded. He popped the button off and unzipped it with his teeth. He yanked them off me and throw them in the corner leaving me in my tight boxer briefs.

He began to pull them down releasing my hard dick, he took it in his hand a stroked it slowly. This was pleasure beyond belief I was moaning louder then ever. " if you like that then your gunna love this" before I could ask him what he put the tip of my 7 and a half dick in his mouth and sucked hard. I was now crying this was amazing. He was bobbing his head making more and more disappear into his mouth. I had my head back and was just enjoying it when he I didnt feel that warmness on my member anymore. I looked down and seen Kendall had gotten off the bead and went to his dresser looking through it. I wondered what he was looking for. When he came back I seen a little square. Black rapper in one hand and a little tube I the other.

"Ken what's that" I pointed to the objects in his hand.

He smiled "it's a condom and lube, so I don't hurt you"

he took off his pant and underwear, I gulped at the sight of his hard member it hand to 8 to 8 and a half inches long, this made he scared. He must have seen this " don't be scared logie, it will be alright." he reassured me. He spread my legs apart, I felt to exposed. He took the lube and put some on his middle and index finger and brought them to my entrance. I braced myself and he pushed into my tight hole. It stung at first then he hit something in me that made him smirk and me scream in Ecstasy. After that he kept hitting it over and over again. I didnt even know he added a third finger I felt num everything below the belt. He pulled his fingers out wiped them clean, he felt that I was ready.

He stood up and opened the condom slipping it on his hard dick. He pored a far amount of lube on it and rubbed it all over the 8 inches. He lined it up with my entrance, I could feel the head at my pucker. Then he pushed in and that was a wake up call. He stopped and held still "im sorry are you ok, I shouldn't have pushed in so fast"

"Its ok just stay still for a little." he stayed like that for about 5 minutes Kendall kept apologizing to me. Then I felt ready to keep going. "Ok move"

he slowly thrust into me I still felt the sting but a also felt pleasure. "Damn logie, so fucking tight, I love it." "No ken so fucking big" I moaned out as he thrusted into me he hit it again and I cryed out. "Ken touch me" he grabbed my neglected cock and pumped me in rythem with his thrusts. I was so close. "Ken im close"."me too logie" he started to go fated and harder and I loved it.

One final jab at my prostate sent me over the edge and I came all over my stomach. 2 more thrusts and Kendall came too. He pulled out through that condom in the trash next to his bed and laid there with me panting. He pulled me into in arms and we fell asleep. That was the best night ever.

**Ok so I bet you think that was sweet of Kendall... hahahahah. Drama in the next chapter you will see. I know the sex was lame I go lazy at the end so see you later **


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 1**

**ok so here is the next chapter this is where it really starts.**

**Logan POV **

I woke up with a smile on my face that spread from ear to ear. I was snuggled up to the side of Kendall. I replaying the events from the night before when Kendall started to wake.

"Morning kenny," I leaned up and kissed his cheek "love you" I said happily

"Morning" he groaned. I frowned, but I remembered Kendall's not a morning person so I brushed it off.

"So I was thinking that we should go to the park and discuss what we have" I said with a smile listening to his heart beat.

He just sighed in annoyance then pulled the covers off of him and sat up, running his hand through his hair "Logan, there's nothing to discuss. There's nothing between us, it was a simple fuck that's it. We have no relationship."

"Your kidding right, are you joking around to mess with me because if so this is a sick game." I said with a quivering lip.

He looked at me and go up, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom when I stopped him by grabbing his arm. The next thing I knew I was on falling off the bed holding my cheek. I didnt feel when he back handed me until after. Then he pushed me off his bed. At this time I was crying and sobbing hard. "Listen to me Logan! Last night was nothing more then a simple fuck! It ment nothing to me and it should you too. I don't love you and we have nothing." he said to me. At that time my heart had broke. He had never cussed at me let alone hit me I was scared of this Kendall, this was not my Kendall.

"But you said you did last night" I said with tears clouding my vision

"I would have said you were cute, funny and the love of my life to get in your pants."

"B-bb-but I-i gave you ev-everything. I gave y-you my vi-virg-virginity. The one th-thing I held s-s-so clo-close to me. I was sa-saving it for someone i-I lov-love, and some-someone that loved me too." I stammered out still sobbing and crying

"Well why did you give it to me. I don't love you. Im not even a fag like you" he turned around and walked to the shower. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "Logan, Kendall, are you guys ok" James called out from the hallway. "NO!" I yelled back. I got up got the suitcase from under my bed and started throwing all of my clothes and belongings I there. When that was full I grabbed a duffle bag and finished getting my thing.

When I herd the shower shut off I zipped up the bag and left the room James, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. knight where all in the dinning room waiting to find out what happened. My eyes met James' and he knew I was leaving. He quickly got up and stopped me from getting out the front door which I made a quick dash to but not fast enough.

"Move James."

"No. Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. Im done with LA, I done with Big Time Rush," and just then Kendall came in finishing drying his hair." and im done with him." I said pointing at Kendall

He sighed "your still on that. I fucked you and took you virginity, so what!"

"Kendall!" Mrs knight said in shock and disappointment

I couldnt help but start crying "what its not my fault he's a emotional queer who I took advantage of. I swear tell him you love him and he will spread his legs for you faster then you can say quantum physics"

"Kendall, what the fuck dude. Not cool."Carlos said ashamed of him

"Ohh you two shouldnt act all high and mighty," he walked up closer to me and stroked mt cheek" hey logie what to know something, James and Carlos both bet me 20 dollars that I couldnt get into your pants, but now I know that was a stupid bet for them because 20 bucks was way to high for you. Your more of a 5 dollar person." I felt enraged I balled my fist and swung at Kendall and made contact with his face and he stumbled back a little "you stupid little faggot you will pay " and he started for me but James and Carlos grabbed him

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK ALL OF YOU. I HOPE YOU THREE BURN IN HELL. AND REMEMBER FIRE BURNS !" with that I walked out. I couldnt help but cry, the three people that I thought where my friends just all pretty much fucked me in the ass. I was so into my thoughts that I didnt even realize I was at LAX. I went up to the lady at the front desk,"hello sir, are you all right" he asked kindly

"No I just need a ticket" I told her not wanting to get into details.

"Ok where would you like to go?"

"What do you have available, that is going outside of the country, the soonest?"

She started typing into the computer. "We have a flight to Rome leaving in a half hour, is that good.?"

"Its perfect, one first class." I said handing her my pass port and credit card that Gustavo go us. I had well over 2 million dollars in there. I was saving for med school but right now this is what I need. IM. NEVER. COMING. BACK. TO. THIS. COUNTRY.

**Ok I know Kendall's a capital D.I.C.K. poor logie he's heart broken. In the next chapter there will be a time leap. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Great Danes and Ferrari's**

**ok thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they made me so happy. And don't worry Logan will get happy :). **

**PS I changed my pen name to nyclover909**

**5 Years later**

its been 5 years since the incident with Kendall and Logan. Shortly after Logan left Gustavo ended Big Time Rush. It wasn't BTR with out Logan. James started getting into modeling for Calvin Klein and got a supporting role in NBC's new drama The Brain, Beauty, and Power as the main characters best friend. Carlos started off as a stunt double and then go a role in a action trilogy about a spy from Mexico that has to save his country and the rest of the world from Canadian Nazis. Kendall's life on the other hand sucked donkey dick. He lived at home with his mom who is 6 months pregnant with a baby boy, his step dad- a dentist his mom married 3 years ago- and Katie who is now 16. He tried out for every hockey team in North America but they all said he was good but not what they were looking for.

Logan has great life now. He was Europe's pop/hip-hop king, he now had 2 albums out and was getting ready to release 3rd. He lived in the hills of Tuscany, on 23 Acers of land, 12 of those Acers are occupied by a lake and a camp he opened for kids, he had 9 Acers of ripe green and red grapes where he made the most delicious tasting wine in all of Tuscany. His house sat on the other 2 Acers of land. His house had 10 bed and 6 bath, a large pool, a garage that can fit his 4 cars, and a vary large play area for his son Giovanni. 4 years ago Logan had hooked up with a cocktail waitress, she had got pregnant and didn't want Gio and was gunna get an abortion. Logan payed her off to keep him and sigh over her parental right.

Gio had chocolate brown hair with pale skin and dimple that when he is older will have all the girls swooning over him just like his dad. He looked most like his dad except one thing that he got from his mom. The one thing that attracted Logan to her, her eyes. She had dark emerald green eyes. Every time he seen his eyes it reminded him of Kendall.

But the thing that mostly changed for Logan was his appearance. He had changed everything about himself, he no longer had brown hair it is a midnight black, he didnt have his cute chocolate brown eyes he had changed then to a blue-green color with contacts. He wasn't short and scrawny, he had a weird growth spirt, he went from 5'8 to 6'2 and had stared working out and had a full six pack and huge biceps, he was the definition of hot, sexy, and gorgeous.

He was also no longer Logan Mitchell, no that ship sank he was now Hortence Henderson. He didn't want people back home finding him so he used his first name and his mothers maiden name. He also went by HH, H2, H squared, Horty, and lastly his least favorite Whore-tence Hender-whore, because he had an active sex life with at least 5 people (boy or girl because he was openly bi in Europe) a week. He didnt care that he slept around and just said someone from his past fucked him up.

Hortence was on a world tour right now, he had started in Europe then went to Asia made his way to Australia and brought his tour to South America and was now ending it in North America. But he didnt go to the U.S he went to Canada were he was doing his last show in Vancouver, British Columbia in 3 days. He knew he could never go back to the states, and if he wanted to see his family or they wanted to see him, he payed for them to go out to Italy.

Right now he missed Gio, Gio was staying with his housekeeper Isabella and butler Pallo. Isabella was a 55 year old woman that was a teacher and nurse and has 3 kids of her own And Pallo is about the same age and was a police officer for years so he was content with being away for so long, he knew he had great people watching his son. Hortence treated Gio like a king he got every thing he wanted as long as he earned it, like being a big boy well daddy was away he would get the puppy he wanted, he wanted a great dame. So Hortence got him A boy and girl Great Dane pure breed. He would be picking them up I Canada and take them home to Gio, who didnt know he was getting two, he read it was best to get a companion for great danes.

**LA-LA-LA**

Kendall was yet again sitting at home watching T.V. He had went out and applied for a job at a office answering phones for a place that does mammograms and other shit like that. He was going to take a nap when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and answered it, it was a man with a clip board.

"Hi is there a..." he took a second to look at the board " a katie knight"

"She's not home but im her older brother can I just sign for her."

"Ya" he said handing Kendall the clip board and pen for him to sigh the papers.

"ok! Bring her in!" the man yelled at a guy in a truck that look to have a car on the back. He brought it into the drive way and unloaded it. Kendall had no idea what kind because it had a dust cover over it. When it was finally unloaded the man pulled the cover off of it and there siting in the drive way was a brand new, red Ferrari 458 Italia. Kendall's jaw had dropped open when he seen it. '_Who the fuck would get her this' _he thought, then he looked at the papers and seen it was from a HH, who the fuck is HH. Kendall had walked up to the car and seen a letter in the.

'_Dear, Katie_

_ Thank you for all the great things you have done for me. You stood next to me when everyone be trade me. This is just a little something for all you have done, I will always love you and you know who to turn to when you need anything._

_ PS: happy 16th birthday, you're a young woman know_

_ Love,_

_ HH_

Katie and mamma Knight were the only ones that knew besides Logan's family. She found him and continued to talk to him and let him know what was going on, she didnt talk to Kendall, James, and Carlos for almost a month. Just then katie's came walking down the street.

"Wow! Who's car is that?" katie asked running when she saw the car.

"Its, yours. Some one that is named HH got it for you. who is that?

"An old friend"

**ok so I will stop it there. Once again thank you all for all your wonderful reviews I love getting them and im glad you like this story. Still more to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**We got tickets**

**Ok sorry for the long wait I know I'm a horrible person. Any ways here Is the next chapter. and dont forget to fallow me CruzBtrlover on twitter**

**do not own anything but what i make up. **

After Katie had taken Kendall for a drive in her new car he was planning on going and seeing James and Carlos. It had been like two months since he's seen them and he missed them. James has been filming from 5am to 9pm Monday - Saturday and on Sunday he usually had a photo shot so he was busy all the time. Carlos was filming in Mexico at the moment. He was finally done but had to go back in four month to shot the next movie.

Kendall hated he had no life. All his friends from the palm woods turned there backs to him when they found out what he did. He stayed home ever day am did nothing.

It was time to meet up with Carlos and James now. He was wearing a plaid shirt with some skinny jean and a pair of vans. He loved what he wears and no one could change that.

Kendall had got a text from James saying to meet them at Carlos' house in the hills. He had never been there Carlos had got it just before he left to shot three months ago.

He pulled up the gate that had a little box that had a bottom that said push to talk. He pushed it and said "um...Carlos? Its Kendall."

He waited about a minute then he heard Carlos come on and say "hey Kendall, I'll open the gate " Kendall heard a buzz then the gates opened. He drove to the front were he seen two cars one James' the other Carlos'. He went up to the front door and knocked once before it opened and there was Carlos standing there in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

"whats up buddy. How are up?" Carlos asked giving him a bear hug

"I'm good just hanging in there. " Kendall replied

" that's good come one were in the entertainment room." he said. Kendall nodded and followed him. Kendall was amazed at the size and fanciness of the house. It looked like a house you seen on MTV cribs. They made it to the room and James was sitting there he got up and gave me a hug like Carlos did " Kendall you look the same"

I smiled " the same as two months ago ya I should look the same. "

"two months? That's how long it's been? Wow seems like longer. "

"ya that's what happens when you forget your best friend because of you job"

" sorry"

"it's ok, I understand"

They went on with talking and messing around like old times. The only thing missing was Logan, he completed the circle but he was no longer there with them.

" oh James did I tell you I got the new Hortence Henderson album on ITunes today. " Carlos asked James

"no you asshole you didn't. I've been wanting to get it I just haven't had time. " James said

"wait. Who's that guy?" Kendall asked feeling left out

"he's only the best rapper and singer in Europe he doesnt come here to the U.S even though hes from here. His new album just came out like two days ago. It's insane. Its called Reloaded " Carlos informed Kendall

"hey carlitos put it on and show him" James said really just wanting to hear it.

"ok"

Carlos went to his sound system and plugged in his iPhone, he scrolled through his artist. Well he was doing that he explained a little about him.

" he was born here in the U.S. he lives in like Detroit, Florida, California, Texas, Chicago, and a bunch of other places. He has a son and lives in Tuscany. " Carlos finally found it and played the first song which was called HOV lane.

_Zippin, I'm zippin, I'm zippin_

_Soon as they come out I'm dippin_

_Big ass closet, I'm trippin_

_Big booty strippers, I'm tippin_

_Big ass chain, I'm heavy_

_And it didn't cost me a penny_

_They pay me to rock it_

_Damn, I got girls in pocket_

_Superbowl; Grammys_

_What a hell of a jammie!_

_All these bitches my sons_

_I'ma get 'em a nanny_

_Argentina for Pepsi; Orlando All-Star_

_Fuck you said bitch?; Fuck you, porn star_

_I don't do shotgun, I be driving my own car_

_I don't do shots neither, I'm buyin the whole bar_

_Holy moley, G copped me a Rolly_

_I ain't catchin the puck_

_But iced out like a goalie homie_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I travel more than you walkin with a basketball_

_I'm out in Spain, runnin game to the matador_

_I'm in my own lane, you ain't in my category_

_You like a Rav 4, I'm like the Aventador_

_Birkin bags, man I merc them ads_

_When I re-up on "Reloaded" I'ma hurt them bad_

_Every shoot is hot, when I'm out I'm spotted_

_They gone frame the receipt if I sign the dotted_

_H-h-haters on Banshees is speedin_

_Dirt bikes is out for the season_

_Back break wheelie and leanin_

_Damn, a bitch late for a meetin_

_N-N-NYPD comin_

_Bellbock way, we gunnin_

_Double our engine hummin_

_Actin a fool, we dumbin_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_N-N-Nintendo and we in the end-zone I don't give a fuck hoe, like we in the friend zone_

_What the fuck it look like? What the fuck it's hittin fo'?_

_Tell them bitches "Y-y-y-y-you ain't about that life!"_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

_I'm in the HOV lane, I'm in the HOV lane_

_And you, y-you-you, y-you-you Soul Train_

After the song was done it went to the next but Carlos turned the volume down. "so, what do you think?" Carlos asked Kendall

"he's good but he sounds familiar. What was his name again. "

"Hortence Henderson, why?"

"Hortence." Kendall said. It reminded him of his old friend that he messed things up with.

"ya. Reminds you of Logan doesn't it?" James asked

"ya" Kendall just looked down.

"oh and I got three tickets to see him in Vancouver this Friday. You guys down to see him" Carlos Asked.

Kendall and James both agreed to go. Kendall needed to get away from here. His mom was bugging him about him not doing anything. It would be best to get away for a couple days.

**Ok there it is. the song was nicki minaj's song HOV lane, i just love that song. i will be using alot of her songs and other artist. Again sorry for the wait. The next chapter will have Logan and the guy meeting again see how that turns out :) **

**Ps: thanks to all of you that review no only on this story but on all of them. love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**so here is the next chapter of **_**fire burns.**_** im so sorry ive been M.I.A. since i last updated my life has been shit. the only thing that has been keeping me sane has been my BF julian. but i want to give a specal thank you to **_**RAW RAW**_** for giving me some ideas and reading over this chapter. i will tell what happpened after the story.**

Kendall James and Carlos hopped off the privet jet they took to vancouver. It was the day of the concert and they were ready to rock. They got a cab to the hotel they were going to stay at. James checked in for them and they were on there way up to rest for tonight. The suite they got was the finest the hotel had to offer. There was three different rooms, each guy going to get his own space, there was a bar full of different alcohol, and all those good thing that come with a 5 star hotel suite.

After deciding who gets which room they put there bags in the room and took a quick nap.

The first to wake from his nap was Kendall. He throw the covers off of his torso and set his bare feet to the nice, fresh, white carpet. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and some extra clothes. Kendall set the towel and clothes on the back part of the toilet and walled toward the shower, he turned on the watch and set it to the optimum temperature. The blond stripped himself of his cloths and got under the water. Kendall liked to use this time in the shower to reflect on his life and sort his thoughts.

He remembered that terrible day, the day he lost his best friend, the day of his greatest mistake. It replayed in his head over and over. That hurt look on Logan's face on his mothers face; truth be told he was ashamed to be breathing after he realized what he did. Everyone looked for me, called him, text him, E-mailed him, but no reply. He vanished out of thin air. His parents new but they didn't even want to look at Kendall, mrs. Knight was ashamed to even talk to Johanna, her best friend, for a year.

Kendall finished his shower and got out. He put on his new clothes with was just some boxer briefs, some basket ball shorts and a T-shirt. He left the bathroom and walked out into the living room area were James and Carlos were already showered and changed into the clothes for the concert.

"Dude. Your not ready yet? You were in the shower for over and hour" James had said to Kendall as Kendall walked to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Chill out, we still have another two hours before the concert starts. "

"I know but I want to get there early so I can see if we could meet him before the show," James said " so maybe you could get dressed, like, now."

"Fine, fine. I'll go get dressed" Kendall said as he walked off to his room to get dressed.

When he was dressed he went to join the other guys in the living room area to leave. Kendall was dresses in a grey sleeveless shirt with a blue-grey blazer over it and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans. Carlos was wearing a black metallic long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and a black vest and black jeans. James had on a dark navy blue shirt with a long overcoat and black skinny jeans on and a grey and white scarf around his neck. They were planning on going to a club after and to see if they could get Hortence Henderson to come with them.

They left the room and headed to the lobby. Once there, they talked To the manager to see if they could get a car to rent. Once they did they headed to the venue. When they arived there was already a line, good thing they had got VIP passes and didn't have to wait. They were escorted to the back of the stage with many other people. They were instantly recognized by the other people; well James and Carlos were, Kendall was basically pushed to the back well they gave the girls and guys there autographs.

Once everyone had settled down James and Carlos went up to Kendall who was sitting on a couch drinking a bottle of water. "Hey, let's go see if we could go find hortence's dressing room." Carlos said in a just tone so no one would hear him.

"Are you crazy, if we find him, he could have us thrown out."

"Come on. It would be fun. Like old times sake." James said trying to convince him.

"Old time? In the old time there was four of us." Kendall spat at them.

"Just come with us. Stop being a little bitch." James told him.

Kendall sat there and thought it over. He let it ponder in his head. "Fine" he said against his better judgement. They all walked toward the exit well no one was looking that way. They headed down the long hallways trying remember we're they had the dressing room for the performers. The guys had once preformed here back when they were BigTime Rush but that was a long time ago. They walked by a door that had 'HH' on it.

"Do you think this it" James asked

"No, I think it mean hest hoom. Of course dumb ass. " Kendall told him

"What ever. Lets just go in" James said as he grabbed the doorknob and put a finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet. James quietly opened the door and he could hear two voices talking.

There he was Europe's greets star sitting on his laptop video chatting with Katie. Wait! Katie. All three boys were stunned. They all had the same question in there head, how did Katie know Hortence Henderson.

"I'm bummed that I couldn't go to the concert. I really wanted to see you. " Katie said from her room in California.

"But you are seeing me"Logan said smiling at the young girl.

"No. Like really see you. In person. " she said

"I know I'm being a smart ass" he said laughing

Kendall's heart swelled. He knew that laugh and that crocked smile anywhere. That was no Hortence Henderson, that was Logan Mitchell. Ok yes his real name was Hortence but his last name wasn't Henderson. There Logan was right infront of him. In the flesh.

"Your dumb. I just wanted to thank you in person for the car. I LOVE it. Your the best. Why better then Kendall. " she said

That really hurt Kendall. But he knew she was right. He was a terrible person.

"How is Kendall? I know how James and Carlos are. But I don't see anything from Kendall." Logan asked

"He's ok. He doesn't have a job, doesn't go to school, or anything like that. "

"Oh..." There was this awkward silence.

"So I'm gunna let you go. You should be getting ready for the show. Bye Logan I love you and thanks again. "

"No problem. And I love you too. Bye Katie kat. " Logan said with a wave as Logan's screen went blank. He got up and walked toward the door when he stopped because there on the floor was his old best friends. Just crouched down stunned at what they just seen. By now James and Carlos cought on to who he really was.

**so basicly my step dad kicked me out becuase i guess he finally relized i had a boyfriend. i was staying at his house and his dad accepted us together. then my grades started slipping and ive been to busy with applying to colleges and doing my senior portfolio. and lastly a lot of my "friends" turned there backs on me. sorry for putting this pointless part but o'well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for not posting in a while was trying to get cought up with my grades, by the way i got straight A's for the 9th semester in a row (8th grade-now). but here it is and a big thank you to **_**raw raw**_

I was sitting in my dressing room getting ready for the show. The last thirty minutes before the show I like to be alone to ponder my thoughts, and get mentally ready to go and preform for thousands of people.

I opened my laptop and seen that I had a video chat request from Katie. I haven't talked to her in a while, I wonder if he likes her car. I accepted it and ten seconds later a tall, long brown haired WOMEN was sitting there. Katie was no longer that 12 year old girl; she was no a 17 year old young lady who was now a senior in high school and who is ready to take over the marketing world after she is done with college.

" Logan! You answered." Katie said excitedly.

"Of course I did. I will always have time for you. " I said with a cheeky smile "so how are you?"

"I'm great. Applying to USC but its a lot of money. "

"You know all you have to do us ask and I will pay for a new library if they let you in. "

" no. You just bought me a car I could never do that and use your money. I will find a way to do it myself. " she said. Damn those knights and there pride a and stubbornness.

"Katie. Let me do it. You were the only person in my corner when everyone else abandoned me. It's the least I can do. Really that would be a little thing to do. If you want I can buy the school?" I said in a joking manor but if I wanted to I could.

"Hardy har har. No really it's cool but if you want to help you can pay for my room and board. I think my mom dad and little brother are gunna have to come live with me after they pay for my schooling. " she said with a little chuckle

"Done. I'll pay for that and a new football stadium." I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm bummed that I couldn't go to the concert. I really wanted to see you"

"But you are seeing me" I said smiling at the young women.

"No. Like really see you in person. "

"I know I'm being a smart ass" I laughed

"Your dumb. I wanted to thank you in person for the car. I LOVE it. Your the best. Way better then Kendall. " he said. It brought back those memories of what happened.

"How is Kendall? I know how James and Carlos are. But I don't see anything from Kendall. " I was a little hesitant to ask but I decided to just ask.

" he's ok. He doesn't have a job , doesn't go to school, or anything like that. " she told me I kinda felt bad for him then I kinda thought he deserved that. He was a fucking asshole I was kinda hoping he had AIDS

"Oh..." It went silent for a second then she broke the silence.

" so I'm gunna let you go. You should get ready for your show. Bye Logan love you and thanks again. " she sang with a little joy.

" no problem and I love you too. Bye Katie kat. " I said waving to her as my screen went black. I pushed my chair out and I turned around to go get mic-Ed up for the show. Then I stopped when there crouching on the floor by the door was James, Carlos and the one who makes my heart hurt the most Kendall. I didn't know what to say or do I just stood there staring at them as they did the same to me.

"Lo...Logan ?" Carlos asked" is that really you ?"

"Ya it is me." I said feeling really shy now

James stepped up and said " why didn't you ever call us? we have been worried sick." James asked a little mad

Then Carlos stepped in and said " I thought you got eaten by a coyotes" that was a really Carlos thing to say

Then lastly Kendall said something that just irked my nerves, it just irritated my soul "nice life. I see you forgot about your friends of easily. "

Now that just set me off.

" WHAT! FORGET! FORGET! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE FUCKED ME OVER. YOU LITERALLY FUCKED ME OVER. AND NOW YOU COME TO!MY! CONCERT! AND YOU SAY I JUST FORGOT ABOUT YOU. I CAN NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOU AD MUCH AS I WANT TO. YOU GUYS RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW-" I was cut off

"Ruined you life? Your life is great. You have money, fame, fortune, and a bunch of other things how can your life be ruined?" Kendall asked

"The one thing I want to have, I can't have. I can't have love. You know I have only truly loved three people in the past five years and that's my butler, nanny, and son. I am incapable to love others because of you. I'm in bed with a new person every night and I hate it because I can't find someone I truly love. "

Kendall opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and my assistant with short red hair came in. " Mr. Henderson your needed on stage in ten. "

"Ok thank you Mel. I'll be right there." She closed the door behind her and left me with my ex- friends" you know what? I have a show to put on, I don't have time for your bullshit. " I pushed past them and left the room. Why are the my here. I don't need this right before show time. How dare they come here and blame me. They betrayed me, they hurt me, they pushed me to leave. I can't honestly say I hate them, but at the same time I can't.

I was up on stage doing what I always do. I was commanded the stage. After a year and a half of touring, 40 countries, and over 180 shows I dominated the stage I knew ever nock and cranny up here. But for some reason I felt so nervous, I felt like I was being judged. What was it? Then I remembered who was here. They were. I hated that they were here. I was happy now, I was done with my therapy, I was done having nightmares of that night and the morning after, I had finally forgot why I was we're I am and who had done this to me. I forgot.

Then it happened. I tripped. I never mess up, but here I was face down on the stage I knew so well. I fucked up and in front of over 10,000 fans. This was one of my biggest show and I fucked it up. I was so out of it I didn't even realize that one of my back up dancers was helping me up and off the stage. I was put in a chair and handed a water. I seen my manager, assistant, publicist, and a couple my dancers saying things I didn't hear or understand.

How could one person do this to me. I have preformed in front of well over 2 million people. And one person did this to me... Wait, he was no person. He. Was. The. Devil. Kendall knight was no knight. He was a sinister, curl, demonic thing that intentionally came here knowing he had this type of effect on me.

"Fire burns" was all I was able to muster up to say. My manager came down to eye level with me. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said fire burns. I want to preform fire burns then get the fuck out of here. " I demanded.

"Hortence, that's not part of the set list thats not even for the album this tour is for and we still have 30 minutes of the show left. "

"You don't think I know that. I'm the one up there singing and dancing. I want to do that song. That final. " I got up and went over to the sound guy Jim. I told him to play it on my mark. I needed to play this song. It needed to hear the song so it knew my pain and that I was done. I was lifted up to the stage and the crowds cheer hit me like a sonic boom.

"I'm so sorry for what just happened and I'm really sorry to say that I can only do one more song," there was a loud awe of disappointment "I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm going to preform a song from the new album, this song is a song that hits hard. It was hard to write and to record because it brought back so many terrible memories," I walked to the edge of the stage to we're I could see Kendall, James and Carlos. "This song was inspired by him," I said him with such venom and and hatred it scared me a little. "Kendall Knight. Thank you for fucking me and leaving me. If it weren't for you. I would be most likely be in a boing old boy band." I turned way from him and gave Jim my mark and he started the song. "This is fire burns. "

You shoulda left, the other day

You let me beg, for you to stay

This is a sickening joke that you play with my emotions

And so I pray you burn in hell and you never find the ocean

I hope your fire, fire burns baby

I hope your fire, fire burns baby

I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you told

And when you're reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow

You piece of shit, you broke me down

Thought you said you, would hold me down

But I can see it in your eyes that you're blinded by the flashing lights

And you's a stupid motherfucker for letting this thing pass you by

I hope your fire, fire burns baby

I hope your fire, fire burns baby

I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you toldAnd when you're

reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow

After that I wiped away a tear that had fallen and walked off stage. I then herd a bombardment of boos and cursing. I thought it was at me but when I turned to see it wasn't aimed at me but at Kendall. I turned around and said "let's go" and we did.


End file.
